I've Lost My Mind
by aradia1
Summary: Who ever knew the one girl i hated most in the world would come to mean so much to me . . . This is a love story of a different kind . . . HL, see if you can guess.


Dear Phoebe, Hi it's Helga. I thought I should write to you and explain how everything got so fucked up. I never meant for this to happen and neither did Lila. It just did. I hope you read this, and know the sincerity of what I'm writing is true. It was never meant to go this far. Funny, how the girl I once hated more than anyone else in the world would come to be so much to me.I still cant think about it straight.all I can say is ? ????? ? ???. I lost my mind . . . .  
  
"Argh! I hate being late for school!" Helga yelled at no-one in particular. Her mother was drinking her coffee, her father had already left and Olga was flipping pancakes. "You should eat before you leave, baby sister!" Olga called in her sweet sing-song voice. It took all of Helgas control not to turn around and biff her one. "Okay, Olga," she said turning and grabbing two pancakes and walking out the door with them. "Have a great day," she said sarcastically slamming the door on her way out. She rolled the pancakes up into little rolls and ate them. She hated to admit it but her sister knew how to make pancakes! As the bus pulled in she demolished her last pancake and climbed the stairs automatically handing her bus-pass over and scanning for a seat. Phoebe was there but she wasn't talking to Phoebe at the moment. She had walked in on her and Gerald making out in his room, on his bed and she got really mad about. Understandable, Helga figured. But still, she needn't have gone off at Gerald like that. Helga had initiated the kiss, Gerald just tried taking it to the next stage. No biggie. Unless you were Phoebe. And judging by the glare Phoebe was sending Helga's way she wasn't quite ready to forgive. So she sat next to Lila. She tried to avoid Lila as much as humanly possible. "Hi Helga," Lila said sweetly. "Hey," she said in her signature grunt. "We haven't spoken in absolutely ages! How have you been?" "Fine," Helga shrugged. "You?" "Oh, absolutely wonderful! You know I'm having a party this weekend, your welcome to come," Lila told her. "Maybe," "Great. So why aren't you sitting with Phoebe?" she asked. "We had a fight." "About Gerald? I heard some rumours. Rhonda's rampant with them," Lila warned. "What kind of rumours?" Helga asked. "That Phoebe caught you two having sex in his bed and stuff," "Ok, first of all we weren't having sex, we were fore-playing. And second, my sex-life is no-ones fucking business, alright?" Helga said glaring straight at Rhonda, who quickly looked away. "I just thought you might like to be forewarned, is all. Especially if Gerald makes up some sordid story about what happened to make himself look good. Guys tend to do that," Lila told her, her eyes darkening. "That's because guys are arseholes," Helga said in a low voice, now dreading what might be awaiting her at school.  
  
As it turned out Gerald hadn't said anything, much to Helga's relief. He did however keep staring at her in homeroom and lunch, something which made Helga very uncomfortable. She finally had enough and bailed him up after school, behind the gum. "What? Why do you keep looking at me?" she demanded of him. "Nothing. I was just wondering if Phoebe had said anything to you about . . . you know . . . what happened?" "No," Helga sighed. "Nothing". "Ok. That's good," he said, his voice lowering and going husky. Before Helga knew what was happening she was in his arms being kissed. Her rational mind was telling her to stop him, but her body wasn't and her body's will was much stronger at the moment than her minds. He pushed her up against the wall, and moved his mouth down her neck . . . "OI! This isn't the place for that carry-on," a voice yelled at them. Gerald pulled away from Helga and turned to face the voice. Harold. "You dick! I thought you were a teacher or something!" Gerald yelled. "Nah. Just me. Hi Heeeelgaaaaaa," he said. "I gotta go," she told Gerald pushing past him. "Yeah, maybe we'll hook up later?" "Maybe," Helga called back but didn't turn around. Once out of view she leaned against the wall. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!' she thought. 'Gerald? Ugh!' but her body was humming everywhere. She admitted she loved his lips on her skin, his hands on her breasts . . . 'Stop thinking about it!' her mind screamed at her. 


End file.
